This invention relates to circuit packs and, in particular, to a method and apparatus for fabricating the circuit packs.
Circuit packs include semiconductor components and interconnecting conductive layers formed on a printed circuit board. The boards typically include one or more connectors mounted at the edge of the board to provide electrical connection of the circuit to some outside apparatus such as a backplane. These connectors often include large arrays of terminal leads which are small and delicate, and must be precisely aligned with corresponding through-holes in the board to make electrical contact with the conductive layers and components on the board. Since the boards often come in a large variety of sizes, providing tooling or locating holes for alignment of the board has been a significant problem.